Récréation
by StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Il faut parfois savoir faire une pause. [BGT - Simon Cowell - David Walliams]


**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, me voilà de retour sur après ce qu'il semble être une éternité.**

 **Je voudrais prendre un instant pour m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs réguliers pour mon absence. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis personnels, dont le vol de mes affaires à mon retour de vacances en janvier. Plus de pc, plus de disque dur et donc adieux mes dernières sauvegardes. Du coup je ne pense pas reprendre _Un an_ (fandom Third Watch), du moins pas avant un moment, et le super projet de double fic que j'avais commencé (fandom Third Watch également) est abandonné. Suite à ça je n'ai pas su écrire pendant des mois. Mais me revoilà en selle. Un nouveau projet pour le fandom Third Watch est en préparation et avance plutôt bien. Je vous tiens au courant.**

 **En attendant je reviens aujourd'hui avec une fic pour le moins inattendue. Ce qui au départ était une simple conversation avec ma Beta-lectrice, au sujet d'un de ses fandoms, est devenue une idée de prompt que j'ai rédigé pour elle. Encore une fois c'est une fic sans grande prétention, j'espère juste que ça vous plaira.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Simon s'était enfermé dans son bureau tout de suite après le déjeuner et n'en était pas sorti depuis. Parmi toutes les casquettes entre lesquelles il devait constamment jongler, c'était celle de producteur qui lui demandait le plus de temps. De la paperasse à n'en plus finir. Habituellement il n'avait pas de problème avec ça, mais ce jour-là était différent.

L'été touchait à sa fin et tous les programmes allaient reprendre de l'activité. Nouvelles saisons à prévoir signifiait également nouveaux concepts, améliorations et validations du moindre changement par différents comité.

Ça avait toujours été son choix, son carburant, de mener tout un tas de projets en même temps. Il avait besoin de créer, d'innover, de découvrir de nouveaux talents, de voir de nouvelles choses. Mais en cette fin d'après-midi d'Août, alors qu'il pourrait être en train de passer du temps avec sa famille, il devait encore prendre connaissance d'une pile entière de documents. Et ce mal de crâne qui ne le lâchait pas…

« _Tu travailles bien trop pour ton bien, Mon Simon._ »

Simon n'avait pas entendu David entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne la parole. Ce dernier laissa la porte entrouverte et s'approcha de lui. Il retira ses lunettes d'une main et de l'autre se frotta ses yeux fatigués. Oui, il travaillait probablement trop mais c'était important.

« _Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_ _-Que tu te détendes un peu._ _-David, j'ai du travail._ _-Tu as besoin d'une pause._ _-Je prendrai une pause quand j'aurai terminé, ce qui est loin d'être le cas._ »

Simon remit ses lunettes et décida de se remettre au travail, ignorant son compagnon qui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il attrapa une nouvelle page et commença à la lire lorsque David vint s'asseoir sur son bureau, s'installant sans s'en soucier sur la pile de document que Simon devait encore lire. Il soupira.

« _Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_ _-Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec Michael._ _-Mais encore ?_ _-Il m'a demandé quand est-ce que tu viendrais jouer avec lui._ _-Dès que j'aurais finis ici, c'est promis…_ »

Simon détestait ces instants où il avait l'impression d'être un mauvais père. Davantage encore quand c'était David qui le lui faisait remarquer. Il aimait leur fils, d'un amour sincère et inconditionnel, mais il avait conscience de le décevoir par son absence.

« _C'est ce que je lui ai dit, déclara David. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ?_ _-Dis-moi ?_ _-Qu'à l'école ça aurait été l'heure de la récréation._ »

Simon se laissa aller au fond de son siège et sourit tendrement. Leur fils était la plus belle chose qui lui était arrivé dans la vie, après sa décision d'ignorer les médias pour assumer ses sentiments pour celui qui avait été, et était toujours, son ami et collaborateur.

« _D'accord_ , soupira-t-il malgré son sourire. _Je termine juste ce document et je m'arrête un moment. Ça te va ?_

\- _Michael, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ demanda David au petit garçon qui venait de passer une tête dans le bureau de son papa

\- _D'accord._

\- _D'accord_ , répéta doucement le producteur en souriant à son fils. »

Il se replongea dans son document. David n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger, mais il pouvait faire avec. Lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de sa page, il réalisa que la suite se trouvait sur la pile. Il en attrapa le bout qui dépassait de sous la cuisse de son compagnon, espérant que celui-ci bougerait naturellement, ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Il leva les yeux vers lui, le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, avec une expression blasée. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint en retour fut le sourire poli de David. Hors Simon le connaissais bien ce sourire innocent en apparence.

« _Je peux ?_ _-Mais bien sûr, Mon Simon._ »

Ce ton mielleux qui promettait toutes les bêtises du monde. C'était une chose que leur fils avait bien retenu, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu le loisir de constater que dans les échanges entre ses deux papas, quand « Paps » David utilisait cette attitude en général « Papa » Simon finissait par céder.

Simon décida de l'ignorer pour commencer. Mais quand David se mit à farfouiller dans sa boite à crayon, retira « un truc » supposément sur son pull, tenta de faire un panier en lançant une boulle de papier dans la poubelle de l'autre côté du bureau, puis se mit à faire des photos avec son téléphone, il soupira un bon coup et se tourna vers lui.

« _Plus vite je terminerai ce que je suis en train de faire, et plus vite je pourrai être à vous,_ rappela Simon sur le ton de l'avertissement. »

David se redressa et sembla se calmer, malgré une expression boudeuse. Il n'aimait pas se faire remettre à sa place. Simon se remit alors au travail. Mais ce qu'il aurait dû se rappeler c'est que son compagnon ne lâchait jamais l'affaire, que ce soit devant les caméras ou dans la vie privée. Plus Simon le grondait comme un enfant, plus David adorait le provoquer.

D'un signe discret il invita Michael à entrer en scène à son tour. Le petit garçon s'approcha du bureau et il le prit sur ses genoux. L'enfant se mit à son tour à toucher à tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, sans craindre les reproches de Simon puisqu'il était dans les bras de son Paps. Simon regarda Michael puis regarda David. Tous les deux lui firent un sourire innocent.

« _Okay, j'abandonne ! Vous n'allez pas me lâcher, tous les deux, pas vrai ?_

\- _Aucune chance,_ lui répondit son compagnon avec un clin d'œil.

\- _C'est bon, tu viens jouer avec nous Papa ?_

\- _Non. Mais si vous restez là je vais VOUS MANGER TOUT CRU !_ »

Tout en prononçant cette dernière phrase, il leva les mains comme un animal dangereux et poussa un rugissement. Le petit garçon extériorisa un son qui mêlait un cri de peur et un rire avant de sauter des jambes de David et de sortir en courant. Ce dernier se mit à rire.

« _C'est valable pour vous aussi, monsieur Walliams._

\- _Tu sais que je te laisserai me manger avec plaisir_ , répondit ce dernier avec un sourire en coin. »

Simon le regarda en souriant. Il retira ses lunettes, les abandonnant avec la paperasse sur le bureau, puis se leva de son siège et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

« _Merci_ , murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- _Avec plaisir, Mon Simon. Toujours._ »

Les deux hommes se séparément et Michael repassa une tête par la porte. David le fit remarquer à Simon d'un mouvement du menton, et se dernier se retourna puis poussa une nouveau rugissement avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son fils dans toute la maison.

C'était ça le bonheur, songea David en regardant l'homme qu'il aimait chahuter avec leur petit garçon. Voir Simon si détendu et épanouis, croiser son regard pétillant de joie, l'entendre rire. Et si ça ne convenait pas à la société, il s'en moquait éperdument.

« _David, viens m'aider !_ l'implora Simon, coincé au sol par son fils qui le torturait avec des chatouilles.

\- _Besoin d'aide Michael ?_ demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- _David !_ s'indigna faussement le producteur. »

Pour toute réponse à cette protestation David lui fit un sourire en coin avant de venir prêter main forte à son fils. Il estimait n'avoir aucune obligation d'être un parent solidaire. C'était l'heure de la récréation, après tout.

* * *

 **Alors ? =)**


End file.
